Veterinary resources branch provides veterinary care for laboratory animals. This includes not only veterinary medical care but also basal husbandry tasks such as animal feeding and the cleaning of the animal facility. [unreadable] We also provide regulatory guidance to the PIs and SD by supporting the Animal Care and Use Committee, providing consultations to the PIs and training animal users. [unreadable] The branch also facilitates the procurement of animals, breeds transgenic lines of rodents and performs gross necropsies as necessary.